mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ConnaBuilder
Thanks for your edit on MySims Action! Create what you want! On this wiki, there is a total of ! :If you are ever in need of help, feel free to ask any of the admins of the wiki! Thank you for visiting MySims Fanon Wiki! You can create your own articles here: default=MySims width=50 buttonlabel=Create a Game break=no type=search bgcolor=navy buttonlabel=Search MySims Fanon --From Animal Crossing Leader (TALK) |} Nice to see you on here, Conna! Hey, do you play Animal Crossing? Icecream18 (talk) 22:35, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I made MySims Medieval, MySims Super Sports, MySims Agents Force, and MySims: Opened For Buisness. I forgot to sign. Icecream18 (talk) 21:50, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll set up that template for you, I'll give you a link and you can edit it accordingly. K Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! My image I use when I don't feel lazy on MySims Wiki is "Annie Radd Party".png Icecream18 (talk) 20:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Image & Stuff Yes. Say Travis is in your game. You make an article called Travis (MySims Action). On there you put all the info and stuff. Then you add the tab like I showed you above, k? Potterfan1997 (talk) 11:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Messages or chat? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 02:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Tommorow at 11:00 AM? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 02:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I live in Ohio, how many hours ahead of me are you? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 02:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) 10:45. Original. Thta's what. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 02:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha Annie looks so cool in DS form! I'll make Violet and Annie the helpers, but only on the DS one, Lysandy, Buddy, and Classy are the wii helpers. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 13:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm ready to chat. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 13:08, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Meet me on AnimalCrossing Wiki. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:16, September 24, 2012 (UTC) She has Annie's hair, Beebee's eyes, white skin, pink blush, karine's mouth, and dolly's clothes. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm ready. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) }} Hey. Do u still like me? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 14:51, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we should. And please use a word bubble because it makes it look like a template, so I must scroll across. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. And wii. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I meant minigames in wii version. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) }} Cheesecake is Tasty. Why isn't it in MySims? Hi. 2 things. 1. ConnaCream and ConnaCan should become one. 2. We should work on all our fanon games together. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) OK. Have you gotten the AC game yet? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC) May i nbe in mysims violet adventure thingie like iona? My sims name is aidan and this is my image. It called Aidan.png. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:16, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on chat soon Any wiki. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Danke! Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Merci! It is much appreaciated! Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC) And I may have a go myself at doing it ... maybe (who knows :B) but when I've decided what I want on it, I'll let you know. You get me?}} Hi ConnaBuilder it's me Emerald11 and I'm ready to get down to buisness! Skin Colour:Tan Hair:Traverses, White Eyes:Green Mouth:Don't Care Outfit:Traverse Emerald11 (talk) 05:58, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi here's the list of Sims I want for every Star Level. Star Level 0 We worked that out in the library. Star Level 1 Th Librarian C DJ Candy C Ray T Shirly? ? T Star Level 2 Roxie Road T Dr F C Goth Boy C Jenny T Star Level 3 Madame Zoe T Proffessor Nova C Ms. Nicole T N.O.R.I. C Star Level 4 Rhonda T Roger C T.O.B.O.R. C Travis T Star Level 5 Vic Vector C Yvette T Chef Wanabe C Gordon T thnx Emerald11 (talk) 05:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Check out Emerald Storm on the Paper Troopers wiki, I think I have a problem and it's the same for all the others. If you could help that would be good. Emerald11 (talk) 05:51, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I saw your message on my page. :] I just wanted to know how you make a link. also how do you make those Word Bubble things? Finally, do you do sim requests, like making a sim and making a professional snapshot? :o RY098 (talk) 19:27, November 29, 2012 (UTC) HimC sorry this is so late but I'm ready now! Did you just send that and also I forgot how to make the word bubble appear. Ok. So now what? Please specify. Hi C Hi let's get started! Will be right on hi hi hi sure hi Hi go on connacream chat hello? why did you leave the chat? I am here! Hello Hi!! join the my sims wiki chat にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 22:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC)